


Don't Talk To Strangers On The Internet

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's busy with his life at Stanford, but this weird guy keeps IMing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Strangers On The Internet

**Stanford:**  
heavensent: hey there ;)  
Sam_W: Who are you? How did you get into my contacts list?  
heavensent: i’m pretty awesome. you’ll get used to it.  
Sam_W: I’m blocking you.  
[Sam_W blocked heavensent]  
[contact not available]  
[loading...]  
[loading...]  
heavensent: nice try  
Sam_W: OMG, fuck you.  
heavensent: just give me a time & a place, sammy  
Sam_W: Don’t call me that.  
heavensent: because it’s dean’s special name for you?  
Sam_W: Who the hell are you???  
heavensent: ;)  
[contact offline]

heavensent: how’s jess?  
Sam_W: Is that your deal? You’re crushing on my girlfriend?  
heavensent: no, i was just demonstrating my uncanny knowledge of your life in order to freak you out  
Sam_W: Well done.  
heavensent: i do everything well

[Dean_W requested to be added to your contacts]  
[contact request ignored]  
heavensent: maybe you should answer him  
Sam_W: Leave me alone.

heavensent: sammy?  
heavensent: you okay?  
Sam_W: Jess broke up with me.  
heavensent: i know  
heavensent: she’ll come back  
Sam_W: Yeah, right.  
heavensent: hey, i haven’t been wrong yet

Sam_W: Thanks.  
heavensent: :)

heavensent: maybe you should give up on brody  
Sam_W: No way, he’s my best friend!  
heavensent: :(

[heavensent changed their status: _baby baby oh you slay me like sta-ake through the heart_ ]

Sam_W: Are you here? You’re always invisible, I can’t tell.  
heavensent: i’m here  
Sam_W: I don’t even know why I’m contacting you.  
heavensent: maybe i’ve grown on you  
Sam_W: Yeah, like a tumor.  
heavensent: :(  
Sam_W: Anyway, I just wanted to tell someone.  
Sam_W: Jess and I are engaged.  
heavensent: i know  
Sam_W: How is it that that doesn’t even bother me anymore?  
heavensent: you sure shelled out a lot of dough for that ring, sammy boy  
Sam_W: She’s worth it.  
heavensent: is she?  
Sam_W: Duh!!!  
heavensent: how can you know for sure?  
Sam_W: I know Jess.  
heavensent: really? so you know that she fucked brody the day after you two broke up?  
heavensent: she told him he was the best sex she’d ever had  
Sam_W: You’re a lying bastard.  
[Sam_W blocked heavensent]  
[contact not available]  
[loading...]  
[loading...]  
heavensent: that guy she introduced you to the other day? she told you he was an old friend?  
heavensent: and you got jealous because he was hotter than you?  
heavensent: he was the first person she ever had sex with  
Sam_W: Stop.  
heavensent: remember back when you two were still just friends and stats was killing her?  
heavensent: then everything was magically fine?  
heavensent: she gave the prof a blowjob in exchange for an a  
Sam_W: Why are you saying these things?  
heavensent: i don’t know  
heavensent: because i don’t know how else to help

Sam_W: I talked to Jess.  
heavensent: what did she tell you  
Sam_W: The truth.  
[heavensent is typing]  
[heavensent has entered text]  
[heavensent has erased text]  
Sam_W: Do you  
heavensent: what  
Sam_W: Do you want to come over?  
Sam_W: You can take advantage of my vulnerable state and get me really drunk.  
Sam_W: We can figure out what to do next once we’re not sober.  
[heavensent is typing]  
[heavensent has entered text]  
[heavensent has erased text]  
heavensent: i can’t  
Sam_W: Yeah, sorry.  
Sam_W: That was inappropriate.  
/Sam_W says to his stalker  
heavensent: hahaha

heavensent: sam  
Sam_W: I did it!  
heavensent sammy  
Sam_W: I’m going to law school!  
Sam_W: I can’t wait to tell Jess:  
heavensent: SAM  
Sam_W: Whoa, what?  
Sam_W: (I didn’t know you even owned a shift key.)  
heavensent: (ha-fucking-ha)  
heavensent: congrats on your score  
heavensent: but you need to know  
heavensent: it’s going to be a long time until you hear from me again  
Sam_W: What? Why?  
heavensent: because that’s the way it has to be  
Sam_W: Wow, weird much?  
[heavensent is typing]  
[heavensent has entered text]  
[heavensent has erased text]  
heavensent: it’s going to be ok, sam  
Sam_W: Well, duh. I can take a few days without you creeping on me.  
Sam_W: And who knows, maybe when I’m a wildly successful lawyer, we can actually meet in person sometime.  
[heavensent is typing]  
[heavensent has entered text]  
[heavensent has erased text]  
heavensent: goodbye  
Sam_W: Hey, hold up!  
Sam_W: We’ve been talking long enough now, right?  
heavensent: for what?  
Sam_W: For you to tell me who you are.  
heavensent: they call me gabriel

**An apocalypse, a new God, and three girlfriends later:**   
_Sam_W;_  
We are contacting you to alert you to the fact that your account will be deleted due to inactivity if you do not log on within three days.  
\--myIM 

[heavensent’s status: _I choose them._ ]

Sam_W: Answer me.  
Sam_W: Gabriel.  
Sam_W: Please?


End file.
